The Great Globe Itself
"The Great Globe Itself" is the sixth episode of the first season of The I-Land, and the sixth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Donovan reverts to his old ways. K.C. and Moses bond. Chase and Cooper realize critical truths about the vision that haunts them both. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD This episode of The I-Land begins with K.C. awakening to a vision of Aidan burning the abandoned village she and Moses are sleeping at. She approaches the boy and reminds him she loves him but as it turns out, her son wasn’t actually there it was her doing the burning all this time. As Bonnie and Clyde laugh at the chaos consuming the group, more visions see the past begin to manifest itself. Ironically, the same word tattooed on Donovan’s chest. As the visions become more intense, Chase questions the truth of these hallucinations and whether these have been planted in their memories or not. Meanwhile K.C. and Moses head out to the water where he holds her in his arms while the visions of the past show her driving into the water. Meanwhile Mason’s visions cause him to fall off the wagon in a big way, expressing serious psychological instability. Unfortunately Donovan becomes jealous seeing Blair and Mason together and later grab him and start choking him out; a throwback to his own past visions. As Mason scrambles for a nearby rock to strike Donovan with, the brute is too strong and he dies right there in the sand. As Blair watches on in horror, she manages to take the flair gun from Mason and stuffs it in her pocket. Convincing Donovan their dreams can come true on the island, she turns to face him before firing the flare gun at point-blank range at his chest, killing him instantly. Meanwhile K.C. and Moses arrive at the abandoned hotel where they find Cooper and Chase. They decide to hear the them out, but not before Cooper experiences another vision. Here, we see Cooper kill Chase’s Mother and make it look like a break-in. As we see him pull the trigger in the vision, it turns out he actually shoots Moses in real-time too. As Chase looks set to hit him, Clyde arrives and tells her he’ll take it from here. A dizzying action sequence takes place, with an abundance of quick cuts and disorientating shots as Cooper and Chase fight off Bonnie and Clyde. This sees Bonnie stabbed through the mouth, followed by Chase stabbed in the stomach. As Bonnie and Clyde both fade from the simulation, Chase stumbles off to the beach, leaving K.C. and Cooper as the only two uninjured cohorts left. As Chase blacks out, she awakens back in the prison again. Cast Main *Natalie Martinez as Chase *Kate Bosworth as KC *Ronald Peet as Cooper *Kyle Schmid as Moses *Sibylla Deen as Blair *Gilles Geary as Mason *Anthony Lee Medina as Donovan *Kota Eberhardt as Taylor Recurring *Maria Conchita Alonso as Chase's Mother *KeiLyn Durrel Jones as Clyde *Clara Wong as Bonnie Minor *Nicole Marines as Office Woman *Eduard Vasquez as Patricio *Franklin Romero Jr. as Jr. Jerry *Natasha Bassett as Blair's Wife *Oshan Berube as Aidan *Kai Price as Keller Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes